


Real Date

by crumpledpapersoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumpledpapersoul/pseuds/crumpledpapersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy Cophine trash. Set after the season finale. Cosima is in the neolutionist camp and Delphine tries to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Date

Real Date  
Chapter 1

Cosima was tired. Her body ached and her bones cried in desperation every time she  
moved, but at this point she really didn’t care. All she wanted was to be closer to Delphine. The soul mate she had so recently found would pop in and out of the cottage at least every hour, and each time Cosima would slide closer to the edge of the bed where her blonde angel sat. Achy bones be damned. Of course, this time was no different. Delphine came in, basically gliding over the earth as far as Cosima was concerned, and sat on the stool. She brushed Cosima’s hair with her hand, whispering   
“Hello, love”   
before starting on Cosima’s checkups. Oxygen tank was still a little over halfway full, heart beat fairly steady, bp still low but normal enough for Cosima’s diseased body. Delphine was good at what she did and Cosima loved to watch her work, but this had to have been the 18th time Delphine had performed her checkup routine without any real interaction. It was, actually. Cosima counted. When Delphine started getting ready to leave, Cosima could always tell by the way that tiredness would flood back into her eyes before she rejoined the group outside. Cosima reached out and took her hand.  
“Hey”   
she said. Well, more like croaked. Her voice was an octave lower than usual, which was saying something, and still as raspy as the fall leaves due to the blood she was constantly coughing up. Delphine smiled and responded   
“Yes, Mon trésor?”  
Cosima smiled at Delphine’s French pet name for her, which Delphine had started using more and more over the course of their stay here.   
“Delphine, do these little visits count as the first dates you have taken me?”  
Delphine looked confused.   
“What do you mean? We went on dates at the University.”   
Worry suddenly flooded her perfect eyes.   
“Mon trésor, do you not remember?”  
She began to lay out her instruments again, preparing for a second wave of tests and checkups, eyebrows furrowed. Cosima reached up to still her hands and then placed a cold hand on her lover’s cheek. “  
No babe, I remember that I took you on dates. But you still never took me out. Too scared, I suppose”   
she said, her snarky side making its first appearance since the trip to the island. Delphine cracked a huge grin and giggled a little before slowly starting to place her tools back where they belong, relieved that the threat of her treasure’s memory loss was gone. Teasingly she clucked her tongue.   
“Oh no no no Cosima. I think you are mistaken, I have taken you on a great many dates.”   
She turned to face Cosima, who wore a sassy smile on her face. “  
Oh yes? Please tell me of all the dates you have taken me on, I would love to hear about them.”   
Delphine’s smile faded, and she reluctantly pulled back from Cosima.   
“I would, but I have to get back. People will wonder where I am”.   
Cosima knew she shouldn’t, she knew it was selfish, but she reached out and grabbed Delphine’s grey sleeve, tugging her back.  
“Then let them wonder. Please, Delphine.”   
she pleaded, letting the tears gather to the edge of her eyes.  
“I need this. I need to be able to be with you, I just…”   
She reached out, grabbing the neck of Delphine’s shirt and her cheek pulling her in closer.   
“I just need you. Just for a few moments.”   
With those words her lover melted into her, and their lips met, as they had so many times before. Every kiss with her had been different in its own way, special in its own way. But this one, this one was so right. Cosima had found her. Delphine was alive and against all odds they had found each other, and now they were finally together again. This was where they were supposed to be. Forever. Just together. Delphine pulled away for a moment, but only to climb into the small bed Cosima had been bound to for days. She laid back. Letting Cosima’s headrest on her chest as her arm held tight the woman she had been so desperate to find, to help, to save. Tears flooded to her eyes and she kissed the top of Cosima’s head. Cosima felt the cold  
tears sliding beneath the spaces of her twisted dreads and looked up. “Hey, hey, it’s  
okay,” she soothed, hating to see Delphine cry.   
“ No worries, mon trésor, they are happy tears.”   
Cosima smiled.   
“Okay, Ms. Happy Tears. I want to hear about all those dates.”  
Delphine laughed and Cosima felt it reverberate through her body, warming her skin, healing her broken yet ever beating heart.   
“Well of course,”   
Delphine answered mockingly   
“but you better sit tight, there are many. To begin with, you accompanied me to the dinner with Dr. Leekey. I mean I did ask you, no? And you looked stunning.”   
Cosima laughed. The first full belly laugh she had had in ages.   
“Leekey? Really? That is the best you can do? I hadn’t even kissed you yet! There is no way that counts. I don’t accept it.”   
Delphine frowned in mock disappointment.   
“You are silly, mon trésor. Too many rules. Love is love. I loved you then even if I didn’t know it. But I will give you that one, maybe it wasn’t the best date.”   
Cosima gave a winning smile   
“Well ha then. Try to name any other date you took me on,”   
she challenged yet again. Delphine smiled, and after a long pause her smile started to fade and with it so did Cosima’s triumphant grin.   
“I am so sorry Cosima,”   
Delphine said looking away.   
“Why?”   
Cosima asked, confused at what had made Delphine so upset.   
“After all the love you have given me, I really have never taken you on a real date.” The playful demeanor Delphine had worn only a few moments earlier was worn away. The exhaustion settled back into her eyes, and Cosima couldn’t stand the look of it.   
“Baby, its ok. We may be stuck out here in God knows where right now, but we’ll find a place for us soon. I promise. And then we will go on all sorts of dates together, like picnics and movies and…”   
Cosima’s words trailed off as her eyes started to close. She hadn’t realized until how tired just this short conversation had made her. She tore her eyes away from Delphine’s small sad smile (hey, at least she was smiling) and lowered her head back onto her lover’s chest. She continued, fighting the sleep,   
“We will do all those things, and then you can take me on many dates too. I promise.  
We will.”   
She started feeling herself drift away, but she fought, her eyes batting back open before she felt a light kiss followed by a soft soothing voice.   
“Hush now, mon trésor,”   
Delphine whispered, stroking her hair.   
“ We will do these things. I promise. But now you must rest, you are tired and still sick and I couldn’t stand it if anything ever happened to you under my protection.” Cosima huffed an acknowledging grunt before she closed her eyes, and let the sleep overtake her.

Chapter 2

When Cosima awoke, she was alone. The bed was cold, the sky was dark, and it took everything in her power for her not to cry out into the night for Delphine. No, she thought to herself, that won’t help me. She already has enough on her plate without me being needy and gross. I have to be strong. Cosima readjusted herself, letting her personal pep talk make her shoulders move into a more rigid formal position, her back straightening until she was sitting in bed as if in a conference room. That is, until she started coughing again, and blood trickled down from her nose. She doubled over, hacking and spluttering using the sheets like a tissue. Okay, she thought, maybe not that kind of strong. Considering her condition, maybe she should go for fortitude of the psyche, one that requires less…physical stamina. She settled back in bed, shifting the blankets so the blood was on her side rather than next to her head. The light was starting to filter through the cracks in the top of the hut where the roof met the walls. She knew that meant soon, someone would come to take her on her daily walk. The people running camp insisted on this even though Delphine fought them on it. Cosima had overheard the French woman yelling at the young man who took her on her walks after she had been tucked back in bed a few nights ago.   
“This is ridiculous!”   
Delphine had shouted.   
“She is bleeding from her mouth and nose every time she returns from you taking her out. She is SICK! She does not need to be taken outside so her body can be beaten by the elements and these men’s disgusting stares.”   
Cosima couldn’t see her but she could just imagine the flare in Delphine’s eyes, her vessels sticking out of her neck, and the way her face would turn to stone as she quieted waiting for this boy to say anything back to her about her patient, her  
love, her treasure.   
“I am sorry ma’am.”   
Cosima heard the young man mutter. She didn’t dislike him. He was kind enough although they rarely talked and always let her rest when she needed it . He also did her the courtesy of trying to keep her away from the men that would stare at her as she passed, whispering behind her back. She was sick, but not deaf. She could hear the comments about her and her sisters, the whispers of   
“ I wonder what it would be like to fuck one of ‘em”,   
the words spitting though the cold,   
“dirty clones”, “filthy lab rats”.   
They didn’t stop to think for a second that she was human like them, but it didn’t matter that much to her anyway. They wouldn’t touch her for fear of the wrath of whoever ran this camp, or perhaps to stay on Delphine’s good side. Regardless of the situation the insults never went farther than words, and the walks never stopped. Knowing sleep was the only way to pass the time further until she could see Delphine again Cosima closed her eyes and again drifted away ignoring the thoughts filtering into her mind like the light through the cracks.

Chapter 3  
A soft shake followed by a husky   
“Time for a walk”   
was what waited Cosima on the other side of her dreamless journey. She got up and stumbled to the entrance holding on to the man’s arm like an elderly woman. She hated being this frail but she also understood how much pressure her body was under to just keep breathing. They walked, step by step, through the cold sludge. Cosima’s feet ached and she was numb to the core by the time they finished. They approached the opening of her hut, but were surprised when Delphine stepped outside. After the argument she had avoided seeing them during the walks but now she stepped up, taking Cosima’s arm and ushering the young man away with a quick flick of her wrist. Cosima couldn’t help but smile.   
“Hello Beautiful”   
she mumbled, and Delphine did in fact look beautiful, her hair was down but her cheeks had more color and she seemed to have a glow about her.   
“ Fancy seeing you around”   
Cosima continued with her mindless banter,   
“If I’m cold enough again can you help me warm up?”   
she said with a wink stuttering through the last words as if to annunciate her point. Delphine just laughed and smiled but didn’t say anything. Odd for her, Cosima noted, but then again this whole interaction and look was odd. Cosima started thinking about why this was happening. Was something wrong? Was Delphine in danger? There was no way the cure could be ready just yet, so maybe it had been destroyed. She didn’t know but the closer she got to the door the harder it became to breath, then she walked through the door and nothing made any sense. Her bed was covered in rose petals and there were blankets and pillows all over the floor with candles on the table.   
“Delphine, wha…”   
Cosima started turning to see her lover glowing and smiling, almost childishly in the warm lights.   
“I never took you on a date, so, now I’m taking you on one!”   
she exclaimed   
“Or to one I suppose”.   
Cosima felt the smile spread across her lips and small tears start in the corner of her eyes. God she had missed this woman, missed her and the possibility of them doing things together ike this. Delphine took her hand and Cosima allowed herself to be led over to a place on the floor with blankets and pillows spread around in what looked to be a nest with a 1ft wide blanket-less place in the middle. She sat down, allowing herself to partially lay back so she didn’t get tired, and enjoyed the sight of the love of her life scurrying around to set up what looked like dinner. Whatever it was, it smelled divine.   
“What is that, babe?”   
Cosima inquired at the spread Delphine was now laying out in the empty space. “Well, the best French dinner I could make out here. It is Velouté de Cresson and Poulet Rôti with a side of Pomme de Terre Sautée and Tarte au Fraise for dessert”. Cosima rolled her eyes,   
“Babe, as much as I love it when you speak French, I have absolutely no idea what any of that stuff is.”   
Delphine blushed,   
“Oh, sorry”   
she squeaked and Cosima kissed her on the cheek and gave her a grin.   
“You did nothing wrong, dear.”   
This won her another smile and an explanation from the master chef.   
“Well the first one is a watercress soup to warm you up, then rotisserie chicken for the main dish with sautéed potatoes and cheese for a side and strawberry tart for dessert. Oh, and of course, a fine wine.”  
“Of course,”   
Cosima responded, eyeing the bottle that Delphine brandished in front of her face, unsure of how Delphine managed to get Alsacian pinot noir into camp.   
“This looks amazing, Delphine. I am almost afraid I have cheated you out of something. My dates are never this..”   
Cosima glanced at the spread   
“Intricate”   
she finished. Delphine looked disappointed   
“You don’t like it,”   
she muttered, sitting down next to Cosima on the blankets.   
“NO! Oh my god baby, no, I love it! I just didn’t want you to go through all this trouble, especially with just where we are and everything that has been going on,” Cosima responded, gesturing around to the hut as if painting all their problems on the wall. Delphine looked her in the eyes and placed a beautiful hand on her cheek. “The only trouble here is that it has been so long since I have seen your beautiful face me trésor. I have missed you so much and I just…”   
without finishing her sentence she edged forward and kissed Cosima. It was long or particularly passionate, but it is the kind of kiss that Cosima wanted for the rest of her life. The kind of kiss she would give Delphine with their child wrapped in her lover’s arms, the kind of kiss they would share at their wedding. Something so simple yet so complex.   
“I just want you to know how much I love you”   
Delphine finished pulling back. Cosima now leaned forward pressing their foreheads together like when they first saw each other many days ago and whispered,   
“I love you too”.   
They began kissing, at first soft and sweetly, but then the fire began to burn, the realization of just how much they had missed each other, missed being together. It was Delphine who slowed them down pressing her hand between Cosima’s breasts and pushing her back, just enough to get her attention.   
“My darling you are still weak. We should stop and rest before this goes any further”.   
Cosima looked at her in defeat. Of course she was weak, but she had thought she lost Delphine. Completely and wholly lost. Cosima shook her head, clearing her mind before she spoke,   
“You’re right, of course. I’m tired, but I love you. I love you and I have missed you so much. Everything about you. We can take it slow. I just want be with you…I mean if you want to, of course.”  
For a second it ran through her mind that maybe Delphine didn’t want her like that anymore. But she said she loved me, so maybe she really was. Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop and Delphine leaned forward and slowly starting kissing down her neck.  
“Of course I want to.”   
She breathed, her warm breath making Cosima’s hairs stand on end   
“But you have to tell me if it is too much. If you get too tired.”   
She stopped the kissing and looked straight into Cosima’s eyes with bright blue conviction. Cosima nodded earning a small smile and a teasing,   
“Well then, I will move the food for later”.   
Delphine stood removing the food from where she had sat it in the middle of the floor and put it back on the candle lit table. After she was done, she walked back over to where Cosima was sitting patiently waiting and watching her every move. She sat down and placing her knees on both sides of Cosima’s, until she was basically sitting in her lap. She then carefully moved the pillow that had been holding Cosima upright and moved the blankets so she could lay on the floor comfortably. Cosima reached up cupping her face, kissing her slowly. She knew now this would not be a heated display of passion, but rather a way for them to truly be with each other. To be one. As if sensing this thought process, Delphine kissed down Cosima’s neck then lifted up her shirt, kissing up her chest as she removed it. Cosima reached up and helped Slide Delphine’s shirt off, revealing a regular black bra found herself rather fond of. Delphine lowered herself slightly to allow Cosima to unclasp the bra without exerting too much effort and then slid her own fingers under the fabric of the grey bralette Cosima was wearing. She played slowly with Cosima’s nipples, rubbing them in small circles and massaging Cosima’s breasts before she pulled off the bralette entirely. She then kissed each of Cosima’s breasts, slowly circling around each one with many little kisses before sucking each lightly and using her tongue to make little circles around each nub. Cosima moaned. Her body was now aching from sickness and pleasure but she felt so good. So warm. Delphine started to move down her stomach and Cosima reached out, pulling her up for a long lingering kiss, while massaging her breasts. She tried to flip them over, allowing herself to be on top but Delphine slowly pushed her shoulder back with a laughing smile,   
“Not today Cosima. Today I do the work.”   
With that she pecked her on her cheek and again started a trail of kisses down her throat. Cosima realized this was probably for the best so she allowed herself to let go. Closing her eyes and enjoying every touch her lover left on her body. Delphine kept kissing until she came to Cosima’s pants. She slipped both her pants and underwear off together tossing them out of the way, but not too far. She then started kissing again, but this time on Cosima’s inner thigh, making her way up to Cosima’s center, which was already wet with anticipation. Without much forewarning, Delphine began to suck on Cosima’s clit. Granted she didn’t have much experience, but Cosima was still surprised how little lead up there was. She was again surprise when Delphine slipped two fingers through her folds slowly setting up a rhythm of sliding in and out, enough so that each time there was a little pressure when she would enter. Cosima loved it. Delphine continue to suck and lick, after a minute she looked up and asked   
“Are you almost ready?”   
Cosima could only groan, as she was almost at her climax. Delphine smiled, and went back to sucking her clit while keeping the steady in and out rhythm with her now three fingers. As Cosima’s back began to arch, Delphine used her other hand to reach up, grabbing Cosima’s nipple and playing with it as she road out her orgasm. Cosima’s breath was heavy and body was tingling with every kiss and Delphine kissed her way back to Cosima’s mouth, then moved her legs to lay next to her, resting her head on Cosima’s chest.   
“Thank you”  
Cosima whispered, kissing Delphine’s head. Delphine looked up and smiled.   
“You’re welcome. Now that I have worn you out, would you like to eat and regain your strength?”   
Cosima laughed and nodded then added   
“But I know something better to eat I want soon”  
She bit her lip still smiling, while Delphine blushed.   
“When you get stronger, and we are more alone”. Cosima made an understanding face before adding  
“It is probably for the better. You are a loud one after all”

Chapter Four

After dinner and getting redressed in case of unwelcome guests, the two women talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. Delphine caught up on all of the sisters and Cosima learned that Delphine had been here since she was shot but had been given very limited information. She had only stayed because she was promised updates on Cosima’s health and told if she left all chances of a cure would be destroyed along with Delphine and Cosima. Cosima had dried Delphine’s tears during this last part, and had instead changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood.   
“So, Ms. French. What is your favorite song?”   
Cosima had said, setting aside a napkin she had used as a tissue.   
“Ha, how do you not know that?”   
Delphine questioned. Cosima thought about it,   
“I guess in the midst of saving the world, clones, and finding a cure to my life-threatening disease we didn’t have a lot of time for basic questions.”   
Delphine laughed. A pure sweet sound that echoed through the hut, which was soon joined by Cosima’s own laughter.   
“Well I would say, that we should learn some of this then”  
Delphine teased.   
“My favorite song is ‘Hymne à l’amour’. It is a famous French love song my dad used to sing to my mother. I think it is beautiful and it makes me feel at home”.  
Delphine looked away to the side glancing into the distance as if seeing her past painted of the walls of the hut. She slowly turned towards Cosima and then stood up before reaching out her hand.   
“Come,”   
she said. Cosima took her hand and Delphine helped her to her feet before pulling her close.   
“What are we doing?”  
Cosima asked, confused and still a little unstable.   
“We are going to dance,”   
Delphine answered.   
“Like disco? Or more high school prom?”   
Cosima inquired, an edge of teasing coming into her voice.   
“We are going to dance slowly so you don’t fall, and slowly so we know we are the only two people in the world that matter.”   
Delphine answered almost whispering as she leaned her head closer to Cosima’s so they were just barely touching. Cosima smiled and then added, almost in tears at how happy she was to be here, to be doing this with the woman she loved,   
“But we don’t have any music.”   
Delphine’s lips formed the smallest smile and then, she began to sing.  
“Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s’effondrer, Et la terre peut bien s’écrouler”.   
Cosima looked at her in awe. She hadn’t known Delphine could sing. Especially not like this. She had a crystal clear soprano voice that seemed to etch its way into Cosima’s heart. She took a moment, relishing in this newfound talent her lover had, then slowly, rested her head on Delphine’s chest as they danced around the room. The song was slow, passionate, and lovely. They danced to it twice, Delphine never out of step, Cosima shuffling along after her until finally she couldn’t anymore. She stopped and moved both of her arms up to Delphine’s shoulder away from the typical shoulder and hand where they had been, and kissed her on the forehead. Delphine understood, and picked up Cosima’s now small frame and carried her over to the bed. She tucked her in, before resuming her singing as Cosima rested her head on Delphine’s chest, letting the vibrations of her voice and the beat of her heart put her to sleep. Just before she drifted off she thought of just how lucky she was, she had found her soul mate, Found the one she would spend her life with, and even though the world may be against them, they would survive, they would live, and they would always love each other.


End file.
